


what if w. what if we cuddled and you checked out my sweet voice :flushed:

by whatisUPgaymers



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisUPgaymers/pseuds/whatisUPgaymers
Summary: i thought about my personal headcanons abt the sweet voice and decided to wax poetic abt it
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	what if w. what if we cuddled and you checked out my sweet voice :flushed:

**Author's Note:**

> HERE is the post i made detailing this shit https://rubybelladonna.tumblr.com/post/624311784503984128/listening-to-13-angels-standing-guard-round-the

Gordon watched and listened as sweet voice occasionally spilled over his shoulder out of Benrey’s mouth, filling the room in a colorful poem he could only guess at.

Wiggling one of his arms out of the hug, he reached out to the nearest light, an opalescent ball at the start of a row that ended in a shade of pink. When he tried to grab it, he passed right through it, his hand tingling where it slipped through. Trying to swat it towards himself didn’t yield much better similar results.

With a breath of a laugh, Benrey sang a few notes that hovered closer to Gordon. A murky green slightly tinged with yellow.

One of the orbs closer to his ear caught his attention. He leaned his head closer, pressing against it as best one could press anything against pure light, and he heard it; a lingering song. A faint tone, with singing fading in and out, wrapping around that central, constant hum. An aftertaste of the sound that sparked the light in the first place.

He turned his head to the side, glancing behind him. As they looked at each other bathed in the multi-colored glow, Benrey sang something on the greener side of beige.

One stray ball hit Gordon square between the eyes, and he felt…

He snorted. “Is that so?”

Benrey nuzzled Gordon’s shoulder as he squeezed a little. “Bro, shut up…”

**Author's Note:**

> opal to carnation means total adoration  
> kelp means help (contextual- in this case, “let me help”. doesn’t come in a pattern that’d need translation as many uses of the term “help” are too dire to take that time. obviously not this one but, y’know)  
> bamboo shoot means that’s too cute


End file.
